Thoughts That No One Speaks
by Writing a story
Summary: Collection of One shots full of love, hate, laughter, friendship, what I feel like, all inside SRMTHFG! Universe. Current Story: A Valentine's Day special for everyone to enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I got bored and wrote this on a whim.

This will probably be a bunch of random One shots I feel like posting.

Maybe some thing will come from it.

Kinda a filler until I actually get around to writing more Gidget and Zero.

Chew on this for a little.

Warning Spova is ahead.

* * *

Sat there watching you today. You seemed angry, but you always seem angry when I'm around.

I never mean the things I say to you, did you know that?

I mean to tell you that I love you and no matter what, I will always be by your side. I want to tell you I would give up everything to make you happy, protect you, save you.

You make me happy when you yell, when you give me even just a faction of the attention I seek so fiercely from you.

It's odd how even as I say I love you, I stay all the wrong things.

It never comes out like I want it to. I sound stupid, cruel, dumb and you yell at me. I wonder if it will ever be different.

* * *

I keep swinging at the bag to try and stop being mad at you, it's not working. You always do this, just when I think I might be in love you do some thing to make me mad.

Did you know I watch you?

Not constantly, just occasionally when you're not paying attention.

I think I fall for you every time you tried to help Chiro with a problem, or when you help Otto build some thing. When you try to make Gibson be more social, or just when you are practicing in your simulation room.

How determined you look as you try to beat everyone, you always have to be first. Why?

Why do you try so hard to win? I wonder…

* * *

Do you ever even see me? How can I tell you I love you when there is so much between us? Do I want to hear your answer? If you say no, then what? We still will have to see each other every day, I can't risk every thing becoming awkward. What if you said yes? Would I even be able to handle how my heart would feel?

How will I tell you I love you?

* * *

Told ya, it's Spova.

First one's is Sparx, second Nova, and the third you choose.

Sparx, Nova, or both?

I'll get more stuff posted on here eventually.

Maybe some Gidtto if I feel like it.

I might post how certain characters feel after each chapter, so let's see if I can keep this goal.

Ta-ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Gonna have to change the rating because of this story.

* * *

Otto gasped for breath as he dodged another attack by crouching to the ground. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

The other monkey came towards him. He was bigger, meaner, and greener. He had a sickly smile, like the one Sparx wore when he turned evil. His eyes only slits of black in a completely white pool.

His transformers were the worst though, the long scissor-like blades were dripping with Otto's own blood.

"Now, now are you giving up?" the monster before him asked in a teasing baby voice.

"No." Otto said as he used his saws to prop himself up. The team was busy fighting their own enemies, he was going to have to defeat this guy himself. Or die trying.

"Good," the monster said again, grin with all of his teeth. "I'm not done playing with you yet." He rushed him, knocking him to the ground.

Otto rolled over on his back to try and get up, then he felt the pressure of the blades on his throat. The monster had criss-crossed them to where Otto couldn't get up. They were stuck deep in the earth by Otto's head.

"Are you scared?" It asked him. Otto could fell his hot breath on his face like a hand trying to smother him. It's voice was like a cold claw digging into his skin.

"I could end it for you." It said as it leaned closer. "You wouldn't fell any pain, I sharpen my blades too much for that. It would be over in a second and you could quit worrying about the war, about _Her._"

Otto looked him in the eye and said.

"Not on your life." He spit in his opponent's face, perhaps not the smartest thing to do when they had two blades to you neck but Otto was not always the smartest cookie in the pantry.

He used the momentary distraction to get both his feet under the thing's chest and he pushed straight up with all his might.

The blades gave away and came up from the ground. As soon as they were away from his neck, he kicked the green primate away from him and tried to stand up before he came back.

He got to his knees before he felt the blade again.

"That wasn't nice." The other green monkey said harshly.

Otto laughed, it was an awkward sound in the battle field.

"Like you're one for 'nice'." He said staring into the cool eyes of his opponent again. "What right do you have to tell me what to do?" For once he let the hate into his voice, he had every right to.

"No it's just I thought that was one of the reasons she loved you."

Otto was so swift that the meaner green monkey didn't even know he had moved until Otto's own saw was against his neck.

"Nice to see you have finally grown some balls for her sake. You know who,-" He was going to say it, he was really going to say it.

"Don't you dare say her name!! You lost that privilege long ago!" Otto screamed into his face.

The monster that had once been a friend chuckled.

"Fine," he said "I won't, but it seems like we have come to a stalemate."

"No," Otto said as he jumped back. He knew that if he could get far enough away, the green monster's weapons would have no effect on him.

He sent one of his saws whirling towards the other monkey, who jumped in the air to dodge them.

He hovered over Otto for a moment before gravity took it's toll and sent him falling down towards Otto. He let out an inhuman screech and pointed his blades straight down at Otto.

Otto did the only thing he could think of and stuck his saw straight up in the air.

It turns out that Otto's arms were longer than his.

* * *

Take what you will from this, I'm not giving anything away.


	3. Chapter 3

Do I really have to ask?

Review please, they help me write better and faster.

* * *

"What do you want?" The Prisoner said as she hung from the wall.

"I brought you dinner." The blue simian answered. He carried a tray in his hands, the smell of soup came floating on the air towards the Prisoner.

She sniffed it the smell tantalized her taste buds, making her mouth water.

"I'm not hungry." She said quickly to cover up the sound of her stomach grumbling. She quickly jerked her head to one side.

"I don't care," The blue monkey said in a defiant voice. "I'll stay here till you eat it." He sat the tray in front of her and loosened her restraints enough to were she could at least lean over to the straw in the bowl of soup. Her knees and the cuff that completely covered her hands touched the floor.

He leaned against the wall and stared at her.

"If you behaved we wouldn't have to restrain you." He said to her in a voice that made her swoon. "You could use your hands. If you promised not to transform them that is."

She began to laugh an evil cackle.

"If you left me unrestrained," She said evilly, "I would kill every single one of you in a heart beat." She laughed again and looked at him with an crooked grin.

He stared back, completely unaffected by her powerless threats.

She quickly lost the grin and looked away.

Gibson was glad. Those eyes of hers were beautiful. They made him lose himself in them. Like a thin layer of ice over a lake, it was pretty to look at, but if you went to far out you fell through and you could drown in those eyes.

He was still falling.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked him angrily. Obviously she was tired of playing games.

"Are you going to eat?" He retorted.

"I'm not going to eat like an animal while you are standing there."

He sighed and straightened up.

"Well I just I'll just have to let you use one of your hands to eat then, won't I?"

She quickly snapped her head up and looked at him.

"Are you mad?! I just told you I would kill you if given the chance!"

"And I don't believe you." He said leaning down to unclasp the cylinders that protected the team from her deadly weapons.

"I've lied to you." She said frantically. "I lied about everything I've ever told to you."

"I lied when I said I loved you." She said finally looking away.

He carefully lifted her head up and looked her in the eyes.

"I told you I don't believe you." He said again as he finished unhooking the shackle. He pressed a spoon into her hand.

She stared at him a moment. She could kill him, kill him right now if she wanted to.

She clenched the spoon and shoved it into the soup to eat.

"Real man give flowers."

* * *

Just one of those things I'm not going to explain. Discuss, leave comments, help me see what you think of these things.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainy days

**Sisters fight, yell, scream, and get mad at each other; but at the end of the day they are still sisters….**

* * *

Gidget sighed deeply as the rain tapped the window.

"Isn't there anything to do?" She whined to Chiro and Sparx.

"You could join our game." Chiro suggested as he passed Sparx's car.

"I don't want to play video games." Gidget said as she walked over to the boys.

"Well you're going to have to do something until Otto and Gibson get back from patrol." Sparx said as he took the lead again. "Why can't you do something with Nova?"

"She is still made about me ruining her doll." Gidget said sadly. She tried not to think about the incident, that had been a dark day in the Super Robot.

"Why don't you talk to the Super Robot?" Chiro asked.

"It's raining outside and it's awkward talking to him from inside of his stomach." Gidget said with a slight shudder.

"Well why don't you go see what Antauri is up to?" Sparx asked.

"He's teaching Genesis some new mediation pose, I'd rather talk to Nova than sit there for hours on end doing nothing."

"Well why don't you build something?" Chiro tried.

"It's no fun without Otto," Gidget sighed as she fell to the floor dramatically, "And it's really no fun without Gibson to test them on."

"Well then just go out and play in the rain." Sparx jokingly suggested.

Gidget jumped up and hugged him, causing him to run into a wall. Chiro pass again him and won the race.

"You're a genius Sparx!" Gidget yelled happily. "I wonder why Nova always calls you stupid?" Gidget ran towards the door leading outside.

"I was joking!" Sparx called behind her before turning back to his race.

Gidget quickly put on her purple rain boots and ran outside. She jumped from one puddle to the next and splashed unsuspecting citizens. She giggled madly the entire time and got completely soaked to the circuitry.

* * *

Nova came down and saw that Sparx and Chiro were playing a racing game.

"What are you two doing?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"What's it look like?" Sparx replied smartly. Nova smacked him upside the head and he lost the race again.

"Dang it!" He yelled before turning around and facing Nova, "Why do all you women like to make me lose?"

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked even more annoyed.

"Gidget made me lose just before she ran out of here laughing like a loon." Sparx replied while starting another race.

"Where did she go?" Nova asked, she wanted to make sure she didn't run in to her. She was still furious at her for killing Karate-Chop, her favorite stuffed animal.

"She ran outside to play in the rain." Sparx replied.

"And you let her?!" Nova asked while slapping him again. He lost again and Chiro was absolutely beaming now.

"Three times in a row? You must be losing your mojo, Sparky." Chiro teased.

Nova walked out of the room absolutely fuming, "That idiot is going to catch a cold and make all of us sick!" She grumbled while she grabbed her own golden galoshes and an umbrella.

"I'm going to find the wet, mindless girl!" she yelled at the boys before heading out.

"You want to play again?" Chiro asked Sparx.

"Kid, shut up." He replied.

Gidget jumped into another puddle and slipped. She landed on her butt and began to laugh even harder.

"Gidget!" A very angry Nova yelled when she saw her sitting on the ground, covered in water and mud. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh hey, Novie!" Gidget waved to her and smiled, "Did you come to play with me?"

"No," Nova said calmly as she pulled Gidget to her feet and handed her a towel she had thought to take at the last minute. "I came to bring you back to the Robot before you get under the weather."

"Novie," Gidget said giggling, "We are all always under the weather, silly."

Nova sighed, "That's not what I meant and you know that."

"I know, I'm just teasing you." Gidget said before breaking in to a string of sneezes.

"Aw well this is just great!" Nova said feeling Gidget's head, "You're already running a fever! Really Gidget why do you get yourself into these messes?"

"Because no one wanted to play with me." Gidget said sadly. "Sparx and Chiro were wrapped up in their game, Antauri and Genesis were being boring as usual, Gibson and Otto were gone, and you were mad a me. Who else am I going to hang out with?"

"Well do you think making me come out in the pouring, cold rain made me any happier with you?" Nova asked as they walked back home under the umbrella.

"Sorry Nova," Gidget said in a small voice, "I didn't mean to inconvenience you." She gave Nova big puppy dog eyes and pouted out her lip.

"Will you stop it, that won't work on me. I know you love causing trouble." Gidget's sad face disappeared and she grinned madly.

"You're right," Gidget said while skipping ahead a Nova and out from under the umbrella. "I do love to annoy people." She stopped and turned around. "It's because I love you guys."

They had reached the Super Robot and Gidget ran into the warm door way.

"Besides," she said turning around. "Isn't that what sisters are for?"

* * *

Aww just a little sitter love.

If you have one you know what this is like, or if you just have a female friend you are close too.

It's raining outside right now and this just popped into my head.

Oh, and playing in the rain and talking to someone in the rain are two very different things. Try it an you'll see what I mean.

_Rain drops keep falling on my head…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling Stars

* * *

**

I think I'm in love with a star. That might sound like a sappy one-liner but it's true. She really fell out of the sky and into my life.

She didn't judge me the first time she saw me, a first. She understood my crazy way of thinking, another first. She understood the pain I tried to hide away. She made me look it dead in the face and confront it. She made me get over it. She made me love her.

She made me smile and worked with me. She helped me and laughed with me. She annoyed Gibby with me and I fell for her. She made me forget Nova and I fell harder for her.

I fell for her just like she fell to me.

I knew I loved her not two days after she was with us.

What we have is sweet.

I get lost in her eyes way to easily. She explains things to me long after anyone else would get tired of it. She doesn't get mad at me and reminds me why I want to fight for her everyday. So we can be together after all this is over.

Today I'm telling her I love her.

Wish me luck.

* * *

Otto took her hand and dragged her to his secret spot.

"Come on!" He said excitably pulling her along, "We're almost there!"

"If you would un-blindfold me I could walk faster." Gidget replied giggling.

"It's a secret, I can't show you where it is yet." Otto answered as they walked up a hill.

"Are you going to lead me off a cliff?" Gidget asked while smirking, "Because I'm sure there are other ways to get rid of me-"

Otto un-blindfolded her and yelled, "Tah Dah!".

They were standing on a huge hill just on the outskirts of the city. The lights from the city shone like a thousand multicolored faery-flys. The night sky was even prettier. Thousands of stars dotted the sky in a collision of light and dark.

Gidget stood in awe of it all.

"Do you like it?" Otto asked uneasily when she didn't say anything.

"I love it!" Gidget squealed as she wrapped her arms around Otto and gave him a hug. "How did you find this place?"

"Old secret from before we even knew Chiro, I use to come out here all the time to star gaze." Otto turned his head up to the sky and smiled. "I've never shown anyone this. Not even Mandarin."

"Really?" Gidget asked as she took a seat on the slightly wet ground. The dew covered her tail and she flicked it at Otto.

He held his hand up to block most of the drops, but lowered it back down.

"Yes," He said laughing. They stared up at the sky and watched a shooting star streak by. Gidget started to giggle again.

"Look," She said pointing at it, "It's another me."

"Trust me," Otto said, "there could never be another you."

He slowly looked at her and began to blush.

"Gidget there's something I want to tell you…"

* * *

Aww, isn't that sweet?

I think Gidget's trying to give you guys diabetes…

Just a little story I thought up of Gidget and Otto.

It is also out of continuum for Book 1, so if I decide to continue it

this will probably not be how they say 'I love you'.

But still it made me smile, who doesn't love a sweet, boy-next-door, girl-next-door romance?

Someone poke me into writing a new Book 0 ch…


	6. Chapter 6

I changed the way that I'm doing the summary now, I'll have a short summary of the one shot and I will probably change the rating and characters involved with every new chapter.

* * *

Metal "Heart"

It's odd, that is the only way I can explain it. I no longer tire, nor do I get hungry.

This is something that Otto finds hard to grasp, he has offered me a medley of delicious looking foods that I have no desire to taste.

I know I would taste nothing.

I have stopped going to dinner with them and I just choose to meditate in my room. This probably hurts their feelings slightly, at least it would if they still considered me the same monkey.

I can see their feelings plain on their face, I don't even have to read their thoughts. Otto is transfixed on my new shiny exterior, it could very well be the first thing that has ever taken his attention from his inventions.

Gibson is much more interested on what's inside than out. He has ran several test on me, but it saddens me that my old friend only sees me as a experiment and not company any more.

Nova smiles when I come near, maybe too much. She takes making me comfortable to such an extreme level that It's becoming a hassle to be around her. I believe that she only does this because she is afraid of me, but this is still a better reaction that Sparx has.

Where as Nova as been practically smothering me in attention, (not to be mistaken for affection), Sparx has gone out of his way to avoid me. I believe that he is the most affected by my transformation. He finds reason to leave when ever I walk into a room, he refuses to meet my gaze. When I try to speak to him he grumbles an answer before excusing himself. Somehow I feel like this is the most startling realization to me.

Could my team be afraid of me? This thought rattles me to my core. The thought that they could fear and cringe from me scares me more that I could have ever imagined. But on the other end of the spectrum is Chiro.

Chiro is just glad that I am alive, he could care less that I'm metal now. I reach out to this boy because I feel he is the only one who still wants me here. My team who I have be with for years, is now afraid of me. The boy who we have known for less than two years, could care less.

What could have brought on this sudden change of heart? Was it just my new body? Granted, I was never the most sociable. Now that I look back on it, it often seems like I preferred the company of my own mind to that of other living beings. I was quite reserved, and quiet. I never really took part in the activities that my friends did.

Perhaps the only reason Chiro still treats me the same is because he didn't relies I was always that reserved. Perhaps he thought it would just take time for me to warm up to him.

Perhaps I got exactly what I asked for. I had always been distant, I never really wanted to be around people. I wasn't that I didn't like them, it was I preferred privacy, something that is hard to obtain in this robot sometimes.

Maybe I asked for this, I suddenly get less knocks at my door now. Is this what I asked for?

It's hard tell any more, I no longer feel emotions the same way I did before.

I talk like I am hurt but in reality I feel nothing. I lay my hand on my cold chest, hoping I will feel a beat of some kind. I can sit here with my hand on my chest for hours and fell nothing.

Should I disconnect my self? No this would be illogical, we have the Dark One worm to deal with. I can not abandon my team now, not when we need all the help we can get.

But after that? Who knows…

* * *

This is probably way off from my usually style of writing, and here I am trying to get all philosophical.

I don't know, I just got an itching to write this. Antauri is one of those characters that really capture my attention. He makes you think and it's not always a good thing.

This is right after the Savage lands 2 episode, in case you are wondering. R&R Please.


	7. Chapter 7 Love

You asked me why I loved you.

You asked me how I knew.

I've asked myself that before.

I use to wonder were it all came from.

This feeling, this warmth when you're around me.

I don't anymore, I know where it comes from. It comes from the Heart.

Yeah like you haven't heard that one before, but it's true.

I use to wonder why people celebrate this pointless holiday, but now I know why.

They had someone like you.

Someone to laugh with, someone to smile with.

Someone to hold you close when you are tired, or scared, or lonely.

Someone to yell at you when they are angry and tell you to leave, but not so deep down they love you.

That's how I feel about you.

Sure we fight, but everyone does.

We laugh more often than we fight.

It's the times I spend with you that matters the most, not what we are doing.

In twenty, thirty, heck forty years, we won't remember what we were doing.

Only that we were together.

Because I am so afraid that I won't see you any more, that you will leave again, that is why I can say those three little words.

Those three little, pointless words.

Because actions speak louder.

So yes this is the way I say I love you.

There it's out there.

No fireworks, no electricity.

Because it's not special, it's just right. It just feels right.

It was always meant to happen.

So yeah I love you.

* * *

_Just a little Valentines' day mush. It can apply to any and all relationships. Just choose your two favorite characters, this applies to them. Happy V day to all!_


	8. Chapter 8 Transmissions

Hey there for any of you who read _Gidget_ this will help kinda to get Super Robot's side of the story. And yeah this ties in with Episode 52: "Alive". Enjoy.

* * *

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...  
**

**DATA ENTRY: 182329728443**

All was quite in Shugazoom. I could feel them living inside of me; their cold, life-less bodies have sat dormant for so long. They don't move, they haven't for years. But they don't know that, they don't remember. I do thought, I've been awake these past 342 years.

I don't sleep, never have. I wonder if we will ever move again, Will we ever fight again to defend the city from the monster that created us? Who knows, all I know is that I will sit here until something changes-

Oh? What's this? A young child is here, What could he want? I guess I should let him in, he is knocking after all. Besides, it will offer some change to this monotony I've been living in. **End.**

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...  
**

**DATA ENTRY: 192734738489**

_Time passes as all things must…_

That is what the black one said. Or he thought it rather. He must not relies I can hear him when he thinks all the others are asleep. It has been a while since the boy came. He woke them up and became their new leader, he is much better at it than the orange one.

They are trying to fight the Creator now. He is strong but I hope that together they will defeat him. I can only hope, because I can't move on my own.

I can only be the vessel they use to defeat him. **End**

**SEARCHING... **

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...  
**

**DATA ENTRY: 213567829000**

They defeated The Creator, but at a cost.

The Antauri has passed on to the other world, Chiro has been striped of his humanity, the rest are bickering over nothing. It seems like our little family has been torn apart at the seams.

But that is not all, I have gained a new power. I have taught myself to move on my own. It is just a little bit for now; a twitch of a finger, the turn of my head, but it is something.

I stood up on my own once. The team noticed at first but then quickly forgot about it after everything that happened with Chiro and Antauri, but I still moved.i know that I moved. And that's is all that matters.

I sense that Chiro might be o.k… we will see…. **End**

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...  
**

**DATA ENTRY:213576400323**

We found Antauri and Chiro today. They team had to go into the depths of Shugazoom to do it, but they did. They brought him back and in turn, he brought Antauri back. But we have found out that all we had previously sacrificed had been for nothing. The Dark One Worm still lives and now we must go and try to defeat him.

Something else to note, today something happened that had never happened before. The team was in danger. How I knew this I don't know but I did. I could feel it in my circuitry and I gathered all my strength and flew to them as fast as I could. They just assumed that someone had called on me, but they don't relies that no one did.

But I don't worry, soon enough they will see that I have gained, as they call it, a soul. At least that's what I think it is… **End**

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...  
**

**DATA ENTRY:214780390510**

Today I did something I had never done before, I made my own flight path. I sensed that something was amiss, but it did no good. The team was captured and I could only watch in horror as the mad man tortured the new silver Antauri and attempted to kill all the others. I could not let him do that, they might be ignorant of my existence but I would not let him hurt them any longer. I feel like we are family, like we are all connected on some kind of larger level.

I have a theory about what has brought on my new found rebellious attitude but it is only a theory. And besides, I had to save my friends. I showed them all that I could move freely on my own. No one had to control me. I saved them, I showed them what I could do, and I did it all on my own. But still they had doubt! Why after all that would they still have doubt? My simian and human friends confuse me, maybe they just need more time?

Sparx was about to tell Nova something important, but I could not wait to save them. I'm sorry my little friends, I know how much you wanted to say that, and how much you wanted to hear what he had to say. You tell me you darkest secrets without even knowing that I am here, I know all of your desires and I can do nothing to help you. Believe me, if it had been another situation, you had been safe I would have let you finish, but I could not wait. Your lives were in danger, please forgive me… **End**

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...  
**

**DATA ENTRY:215809564830**

Today we met another like me. He was from the same creators! He called himself Prometheus Five. Chiro has nicknamed him Slingshot, he does not mind. What is important is that he _understands me._ He really does! This has never happened before! Someone can talk to me and tell the team how I feel! They learned of my past and just a little of my true feelings towards them. My only regret is that our new friend could not stay with us long. Now there is no one to translate for me… **End**

**SEARCHING...**

**SEARCHING...  
**

**DATA ENTRY: 215810671238**

Today we took on the Dark one worm. It was terrifying, it caught on to our plan and attempted to throw us off of it's back. Nova was caught in the worm hole and all we could do was watch in horror as she was taken away from us.

We got out in one piece but missing an important member of our team.

To top it all off, as Sparx would say, the Worm ate us. This was most unnerving.

Not to mention that that dreaded TV monster broke into me and started to terrorize Otto, Gibson, and Sparx. I was feed up with it, it attacked the boys and, when Nova and Chiro returned, tried to kill them. I just could not let that happen, I had had enough. I grabbed him with my own circuitry and pulled him down. I then punched a hole through my own chest and dragged him out. The crunch I got from doing that was more than satisfying.

We have now succeed in defeating the Worm, retrieved Nova, and are now heading home to help Jinmay back on Shugazoom. **End**

**SEARCHING...  
**

**DATA ENTRY: 220047618331**

We are preparing to finally defeat the Skeleton King once and for all.

After this the universe will be safe from our creator's evil grasp and perhaps we can rest.

My only question is what we will do after we defeat him?

Will we continue to defend the cosmos or… will the team wish to settle down?

Will they still want to live in me?

Will they find a use for me?

These questions rack my mother board as we prepare the final attack on the Skeleton-

What's this? I'm receiving a strange distress message from outer space. I should let Otto see this… **End.**

**CONNECTING...**

**DATA ENTRY: 220047618457**

It is hard to explain my feelings right now.

I knEw that as soon as that young purple monkey woke up inside of me that there was something different about her. It's like I remember her from a time long ago…

The data logs from back then have be written over so many times, that there is no way to be sure but still… Something about her made me recall that extra appendage of mine that has be in disuse for so long.

What is so special about her, you ask?

She can hear me, and is willing to hear me and that is what is so special about her.

She accepts me as being alive without question, something not even I think I myself can do.

She is odd, there is no denying that, but still… I have a certain connection to her that I have not been able to reach with the others.

At least she talks to me, and that is an improvement over anything else that I have recorded over these last few hundred years or so.

And in her I have found new hope, a dear friend, and maybe a chance at a life where I am more than a thing, maybe I will finally be a person.

**End Transmission **

**

* * *

**

Aww, well don't you just want to give Super Robot a big old hug?

I love the big guy myself, I have always been one to not hesitate to give inanimate objects personalities.

Heart of the Machine and all that jazz, right?

Well ta-ta for now dearies!

R&R and tell me your feelings about the robot!


	9. Chapter 9 Epic Poem

Blame English class for this odd collection of thougts.

This is probably my first poem I've posted on here.

Oh well, I like how it came out.

* * *

**Epic Cleaning Colleagues**

Silence surrounded the sitting room of the Super Robot

This was only tampered with by the trampling of titanium feet.

Gidget gawked and giggled, gazing for Gibson.

The chore-wheel had of course chosen the two to team-up,

Dirty dishes, stacks extending to the clingy ceiling,

Would not wait to be washed by wrinkly hands.

Gidget had clumsily jumped at the chance to clean with her chum.

Gibson had hid, hoping her attention would diminish.

But no luck prevailed for poor Gibson,

privileging him with the platonic presence of his purple companion.

Wishy water whirled about as Gidget and Gibson began the job.

Rubber gloves were dawned, goggles obtained, globs of towels gathered.

Gidget pounced on the unprepared plates and pans.

Gibson conflicted with the cups and containers,

challengers cleanly conquered.

All was well,

until she discovered a time-waster.

Gidget gladly changed her Giga Gun

Into a sudsy soap spouter, shooting the unsuspecting scientist.

Dizzy and dripping wet, Gibson demanded retribution.

His dripping drill,

washed Gidget with water,

blowing her backwards and drenching the doors.

Fast forward to the finish of the futile fight.

The kitchen squeaky clean and sparkling,

With the war water waged and won by the fellow teammates.

For when Gidget and Gibson gather their girth,

The Super Robot sparkles with shining powers and

none could top the pollute-pacifistic powers of the platonic pals.

* * *

This is an little old epic poem I wrote about Gidget and Gibson.

Summary: Gid and Gibby get picked to clean the dishes, Gibby tries to hide to no avail. They start a soap and water war and the team planned for this to happen because it is the best way to clean the Super Robot.

Chock FULL of alliteration. Because it's FUN, yup fun. Try reading this out loud, just try it.

And this is to applogize for not updating anything else....

I'm** really** sorry.

Ch. 5 of Book Zero should be up soon. I think


	10. Chapter 10 Burnt Dreams

It hung in the air, the stench of defeat. It was unmistakable, the damage could never be undone. It was far to late to turn back now, she would have to live with it for the rest of her life.

"no," Gidget whispered desperately, "No." She added a small amount force to her wavering voice. Her hands shook uncontrollably. She couldn't let this happen; not again, not now. After everything she had worked so hard for, after everything she given up to be here, she couldn't lose now.

Her hands began to shake, she body quivered with unshed tears. "No." She repeated again. "No, no. No!" She pleaded to the merciless gods. She shook her head furiously, a feeble attempt to wake her self from this nightmare. It did nothing.

Her will abandoned her, her knees became traitors and buckled under a lack of hope, she fell to the ground. The weapon, the Destroyer, was still clinched in her fists, the gore of her defeated enemies stained her fur. The cream splattered against her black chest, it stunk with a burnt smell that would never leave her.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gidget screamed suddenly, she couldn't take this, not again. She had sacrificed so much, she had given her all, and for what? This? This black, dead creature that was unrecognizable for what it was meant to be?

A cool metal hand rested on her shoulder. Gidget turned her batter and tear streaked face towards Otto, her friend and mentor. This made it harder to look at him, he was the one she had so horribly let down.

"It's okay Gidget," Otto said with what was suppose to be a reassuring pat on the back, "You couldn't help it, you're still just learning. You didn't know any better, you couldn't have stopped this." Gidget looked up at him with total despair and remorse in her eyes. She didn't even attempt to smile like she so often did in these situations, never had she ever felt so hopeless, so _useless_. Everything she had worked so hard to accomplish was lost in just a few seconds. Just a few too many seconds on that damn eye had caused this. Because Gidget was reckless, because Gidget was incompetent, because Gidget was a failure.

"We can always just go to the store and buy some more pancake batter." Otto said with a happy smile, "You can try again. I'm sure you'll get it next time." Gidget sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you might be right." She said disheartened. Otto's smile widened.

"That's the spirit! Let's go clean up the mess in the kitchen and try again." Otto pulled Gidget towards the dungeon she would never conquer. The spatula- that had been wielded by a girl too untrained to know when to flip the pancakes- dragged across the flour covered floor. I guess she just wasn't meant to be a chef.

* * *

Yeah….. I just wrote an entire short story about pancakes. I made you think it was something serious, right? Well, ha! I got you, huh?

Or I didn't and you saw this from a mile away. Well here is finally the one-shot you have all been waiting for. This is something Gidget would get super angsty about. Yup, pancakes.

The best thing about it? It's like a sneak peak into the next episode of _Book 1: Gidget_! Sorry it took so long, I've been super busy these last few weeks and still have 3 more till I graduate and high school is behind me. Exciting and scary times! This means more time to write in the summer (hopefully) but I really, _really _want _Book 0_ to wrap up, and _Book 1: Gidget _reaching the climax before school ends (HA yeah right). At my current rate, it looks like we might get done with _Gidget_ by the end of the summer, _Book 0_ done and started on Mandarin's past, and _This Can't Be Happening_ over. So in short, don't expect any more one-shots for a while.

Alright, bedtime!


	11. Chapter 11 Mechanical Reflex

Thousands upon thousands of stars shone in the night sky. They were bright and hopeful. Children wished on them and lover kissed under them, safe in each others arms. They flew across the heavens with long white and blue dresses following them, like angels watching over the quiet city while its protectors were away. But one young girl sat quietly on the docks alone. She had no one by her, no lover, no one to call "friend". She watched as the waves quietly swept past her dangling feet and lapped underneath the dock and she sighed heavily before turning her emerald eyes to the sky.

"Where are you?" She asked to no one as she looked into the sky. Her chest cavity hurt for some reason. It was an empty feeling, like some thing important was missing when she knew nothing was. All scans had shown her to be in tip-top shape, perfect functioning order, so why did she feel like she was missing the most important component in the world?

She tried to tell herself that is was all the quirk in the programming, that she was simply feeding herself the info that she needed to feel this way. But it didn't lessen the empty feeling, it didn't lessen the misery. She let her artificial air sacks release the useless air they had been storing and it swept over her mechanical voice box to produce a soft sound. She clutched her metallic knees to her ice cold chest and looked deeply into the water below registered that there was a salty breeze blowing from behind her, but she really couldn't feel it as it swept her pink hair past her face.

She missed them to be completely honest. She missed having friends she could talk to, people to laugh with, someone to hug when she was tired after a long day of fighting. No matter how many times she told herself that she was just experiencing correctly functioning programming, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was alone.

Completely and utterly alone on a planet full of people who would never understand her.

The stars reflected off the water and shined like diamonds in the cool ocean. And though she couldn't explain it, water leaked out of Jinmay's eyes as she sat on the dock trying to figure out while she felt so lonely when she was just a machine.

* * *

Tee hee, I'm so evil when it comes to people calling Jinmay a machine. I don't know It's just something I notice most people doing when the write for her, she just loves Chiro cause her programming says she has to. Yay angsty Jinmay!

I'll update eventually, until then later!


	12. Chapter 12 Statues

In which it seems I'm most likely to update this if it contains something Valentine's day theme.

Well because no one gave me a Valentine's day suggestion, I dug up an old story I wrote years ago and spruced it up just for you guys. And really, it perfectly hits the true meaning of the holiday; _martyrdom._

* * *

He was here again, but he always ended up here when he wandered around the city, though admittedly he did not leave the Robot much these days. The statue just made him feel calm in a way that, amusingly, she never did. Gibson sighed as the wind nipped at his face and he pulled the scarf tightly around his neck before turned swiftly around, more than ready to get out of the cold and back to the Super Robot.

This was stupid; no one came here anymore, not when the accident had happened over 400 years ago. Chiro was long dead, just as most of the people they had known back then were, and the city had changed completely from the way she would have remembered it. Buildings had risen and fallen, generations had come and gone without any threat from the Dark Ones and the purpose that the team had once served was made moot.

And yet for years they had still gathered here on the anniversary, if only for her sake. Even when one or more of them would leave Shugazoom for an academic fellowship, spiritual journey or promotional tour, they had always made sure to come back home for her anniversary. And they continued on this tradition for almost 100 years without missing a date.

Then Sparx had gotten that offer to compete for the championship at the Universal Speedway. They had all encouraged him to go, he had always taken the anniversary the hardest and they told him it would be good for him to get off the planet for once. After all, he was just going to miss it one year. So he had left Shugazoom to be the top pilot he always wanted to become and they all knew he could be.

And then he had just decided to stay there and focus on his career.

After Sparx had left, it was hard to come here anymore, hard to keep seeing her smiling face as their family continued to lose member after member. After all, when the guy who supposedly loves you stops coming, why should anyone else? So Sparx left and those three were left to protect a city that no longer needed protection.

Antauri had stopped coming next; he said it was not wise to dwell on the past and that they should focus on looking forward to the future instead. When asked what exactly they had to look forward to though, he would become oddly silent and instead chose to go meditate. And of course Otto could not handle coming anymore at all; it hurt him too much to continue visiting her without the support of his brothers by his side.

And so Gibson was the last to give up, his stubborn loyalty surpassing even death itself. He sighed heavily while turning around and stalked back towards the golden statue. She was just as beautiful as always; after all the years of neglect, she was still radiant even in metal form.

Gibson took a deep breath as he bent down to move the weeds from the earth around the plaque. His back cracked as he leaned forward, he was not the young monkey he had once been. His fur was now a graying blue and with his failing eyesight he had to squint to read the plaque, even though he knew it by heart. He had helped write it, after all.

_Here lies the Golden Warrior, Nova, who sacrificed her life to protect this city. May her memory never leave us._

Gibson laughed to himself at the irony.

"Hypocrites." He whispered under his breath. "Idiotic hypocrites." The wind blew harshly again and Gibson gritted his teeth while ducking down deeper into his scarf to escape the cold. Finally, it fell to a sharp breeze and Gibson was able to emerge from his knitted barrier.

"Hello Nova," He spoke aloud while looking up at the grinning statue of his teammate. They had at least picked a fitting pose for it though; Nova was winking at him while holding one hand to her hip and the other up in a 'thumbs-up' gesture. She seemed to be silently cheering him on, so he continued.

"I do believe it has been quite a while since one of us came to visit." Gibson silently cursed himself for acting so foolish, there was no need to speak out loud like this, but continued anyways. "I must apologize for our neglect, it was irresponsible us to do that. I would like to blame it on the fact that we were too busy to come by, but we both know that's a lie."

Gibson looked down at his feet. He was mad that he was doing this, he was mad that he hadn't come sooner, but most of all he was just mad at Sparx. In fact he was furious at him for leaving them, for leaving her! Gibson was glaring at the ground when he finally examined the weeds he had moved. They weren't just wild plants, they were roses. Long dead roses to be exact. He smiled in spite of himself, even Sparx had been by here sooner than Gibson had; only he would leave roses.

He gently picked up the dead stems and threw them into a nearby bush, he would bring fresh ones to replace them soon, Gibson promised himself that. Once again he found himself looking at her golden form that only silently smiled back at him.

Maybe it was a sense of comradely that brought him here. Maybe it was because in an odd way he felt responsible for her death, even though Antauri had always assure them that there had been nothing they could have done to stop it. But regardless of why he came, he knew that he would always eventually, inexplicably return. Even if it took him a few years to gain to confidence to do so.

And he also knew was that with her passing, the team's heart had died too. Sure they were still brothers and always would be, but it had been apparent from the moment she was gone that something was missing from the equation that could not simply be replaced and balanced out again with any substitution.

The harsh Autumn sunlight shone off her metal plating and at the moment Gibson wished more than anything else that anyone else had been killed but her. If it had been him or Antauri or Sparx they would have been able to make it through okay with her by their sides, but of course, wishing was something that only children did and it hardly ever yielded the results you desired.

Gibson sighed heavily once again as he looked back up the golden statue one last time. "I wish you were here Nova, I wish it had been me instead. But most of all I wish I had gotten to tell you this before you died; I loved you, Nova. I mean, everyone on the team did. You were our soul, our spirit; it was hard not to." Gibson turned away as a harsh wind caused his eyes to water, or at least that's what he blamed for the sudden appearance of tears in their corners. "I'm sorry." He breathed out as he turned away from her bright, beautiful face.

He left as there was nothing else he could say or do and he realized for not the first time that even if the team's 'brain' was still live and functioning, it was as good as dead without its heart.

* * *

Every time I write a GibsonxNova fic I make it so tragic for the both of them, which is kinda bad considering I think they make a pretty cute couple.

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone! _


End file.
